


Poor lights and conversation

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Demon!Anti, Dim lights, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Red writes, bar au, death angel!Anti, human!mark, regular!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Mark/Anti.The au where Mark works at a bar and has a crush on a death angel.





	Poor lights and conversation

 

  
Red~

 

The bar was only decently lit. The tables were oak colored, as were the floor and wall panelings. The booths were lined with a dark green, made especially to hide whatever stains may be. A large wall of bottles sat opposite to the door, as well as a long bar with stools running down it.

  
Mark stood, cleaning off a table. He was human, but the others weren’t. He’d landed this job by chance, not even realizing he was good friends with a werewolf until he applied here.

  
It was interesting, learning that supernatural creatures were real. At first he couldn’t believe his eyes, but nowadays it was normal. Heck, now he could tell you what kind of creature most were, just by looking at them.

  
The bar of course had its usuals. The people who called Mark by name, and treated him like an old friend. Next was the first timers. There weren’t a lot of bars specifically meant for creatures, so more often than not first timers became usuals. Of course it was always nice to see a new face here and there. There were the ones who just stopped in every now and again that were by no means overly important, but always came with an interesting story. There were also the higher powered ones, that came in whenever they felt, and every one cleared a path for them. If there was a group of them, one of the servers would be specially assigned to wait on them.

  
Finally there was him. The high powered Angel of death who came in and made Mark’s heart feel like it was about to explode. Of course Mark didn’t have any chance with him, even if he did it’d just be a one nighter. Everyone else feared the Angel, and rightly so. Just entering the bar gave everyone chills. That didn’t make Mark stop staring at him whenever he came in

  
The Angel was around an inch shorter than Mark, but his height didn’t match his power. If the angel wanted, he could destroy someone with just a blink. He was dangerous, smart, and powerful, even if he was technically fallen. This didn’t really matter to Mark though. He cared little about how much power one had. The Angel’s skin was pale as could be, almost as white as snow. His hair always seemed to be a faded green or blue, always making his eyes pop. He was skinny, almost lanky, but had curves in just the right places.

  
Mark got whacked over the head with a towel, “Stop staring and go over there.”

  
“Excuse you, I was not staring,” Mark argued, still staring.

  
Felix shook his head, “Look, you aren’t gonna get anything if you don’t go after it.”

  
Mark groaned, “Do I have to? Wasn’t the plan to die old and alone?”

  
Felix whacked him with a towel again. Mark huffed, but nodded. He went back over to the bar, putting the rag back and grabbing a notepad. He put on his best smile as he walked over to the table. Here’s hoping... “Hey, what can I get ya sir?”

  
The angel blinked at him, unimpressed, “Straight whiskey.”

  
Mark gulped, feeling the heat in his stomach. Nonetheless, he smiled and nodded, “Anything else s-“

  
The angel gave him a deadpan look. Mark got the message before going back over to the bar. Felix smiled at him, “You get his number yet?”

  
Mark shook his head, “Not a chance in hell that’ll happen.”

  
Felix pushed his shoulder as Mark was trying to pour the drink. Mark huffed and set the bottle down, before going down and cleaning it up. “Was the only reason you sent me to take care of him because I was staring, or were you too scared to do it?”

  
Felix hummed, “I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Everything is different when he’s here. The air has this weird feeling, people feel the hairs on the back of their necks. No one wants to make a wrong move. The only reason people stay calm is the alcohol in their system.”

  
Mark shrugged, standing up and pouring the drink again, “I think he’s fascinating, nothing less.”

  
“But certainly more,” Felix winked as Mark went over to give the Angel the drink.

  
Anti was quick to take the drink in his hand and take a long sip of it. When he saw Mark still standing there he huffed, “Sit.”

  
Mark was taken by surprise. He looked between the bar and the booth, before the Angel turned a glare on him. At that, Mark was quick to comply.

  
“Bout time you stopped being a fuckin creep and stop staring,” The angel looked back at him, to find him staring, “Bloody fucking- quit that.”

  
Mark’s eyes widened and he looked down, “Sorry-“

  
“Save it,” The angel tipped back his head and downed the next glass. Felix walked by, simply putting the bottle on the table, and not stoping. He even winked at Mark as he walked.

  
Mark gulped, reaching over to get the bottle, before the angel did. Anti clearly wasn’t amused, and popped off the tip of it, before drinking straight out of the bottle, “I don’t care who you think you are, the booze is mine.”

  
With that, Mark brought his hand back and sat it on his lap.

  
Anti huffed, and leant back, “I don’t get it. I’m a fuckin angel of death, and a human of all things, has the gull to stare. Even the thousand year old vampire in the corner won’t look at me for longer than three seconds.”

  
Mark cleared his throat, “Your- uh- pretty.”

  
Anti blinked, “You are confident enough to stare at a high powered angel of death, because you think I’m- ‘pretty?’”

  
Mark was blushing madly, but nodded nonetheless. Anti started laughing. The whole bar seemed to turn attention too the two, unsure of what to make out of a death angel laughing. They were all quick enough to look away though, scared of being caught.

  
Anti tossed back another drink, before he hummed, “Want to get out of here?”

  
Mark looked around and back at Felix, before shaking his head, “Sorry- it’s still the middle of my shift.”

  
Anti raised his eyebrows, before nodding, “Another time then.”

  
With that, the now nearly empty bottle was slid across the table and into Mark’s hands. Anti gave him a final nod, before getting up and going out of the door. The bell rang and the whole room seemed to breathe. Mark sat there, stunned into a silence, before sighing and taking the last swig in the bottle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956867


End file.
